


City in the Sea

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Meg Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After faking her death, Castiel needs someplace Meg will be safe until things settle down on Earth....</p><p>Inspired by the poem "The City in the Sea" by Edgar Allan Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City in the Sea

Death was very seldom surprised by anything. He was so old, you see, older than the oldest other thing in the universe. He had seen every story play out, and he found them all to be the same, because they each had the same ending: Him. 

He did not even bother watching the deaths of demons or angels, or any other soulless creature, except for his own dear reapers, which he mourned momentarily. He had created a place for his reapers to sleep. They had no soul. But they were the only things which were dear to him in any way, and he found that simply dismissing them was not what they deserved. So he created the city of the dead, for those lost in the line of duty, and that was where he spent most of his time when he was not personally reaping. The city of the dead reapers was kept under the sea, where no creature could disturb the occupants there. Death sat upon his throne, or walked among the fallen reapers, and paid his respects to them. His favorite, Tessa, he placed at the right of his throne. Her eyes would never open again, but she was where she belonged, at his right hand. 

Nothing ever changed in this city under the sea. Death was the only visitor. 

Or so he believed. 

Upon his return one day, however, he heard voices inside the city, whispering through the water. He followed the sound and stared at what he saw. 

It was an angel, that infuriating Purgatory-poisoned angel, and he was speaking to a demon in a hushed tone. 

Death moved closer to listen. 

“Not even Crowley will find you here. The illusion has been laid, and even the Winchesters believe you are dead. There will be no one looking for you. I promise.”

The demon shook her head. “What is this place?”

“It is a sanctuary. A...a tomb.”

She frowned deeply. “A tomb! For who?”

Castiel sighed. “Meg, please. I brought you here because it is literally the only safe place for you. When things blow over, I will return for you. You must trust me.”

Meg smiled at last, and leaned her forehead onto his chest. “I trust you, Clarence. Don't stay away too long.”

He touched her cheek softly. “I couldn't. My caretaker.”

“My unicorn.”

They shared another moment of warmth in one another's arms, and then Castiel had to go. There was silence then. 

Meg licked at her lips. “I don't mean to trespass,” she murmured. “I just need a place to rest where neither heaven nor hell can creep up on me.”

Death watched her. “You will touch nothing in this sacred place. And you will leave the moment he returns for you. Until then, you will sleep.”

She stared at the spot from which Castiel had flown. “You think he's coming back for me?” she said ruefully. 

“I know he will try. Impertinent angel. And since God has asked me to grant him and his friends do-overs, I suspect he will eventually succeed.” He leaned in to touch Meg’s forehead. She slumped into a deep sleep, and lay still at his feet. He nodded. “Rest in peace, dark one. Your angel will be back for you before long.”


End file.
